My Guardian Angel
by animalmagix
Summary: AU-Dhr. Sent down from Heaven, Hermione Granger is on the mission to get her first wings. Set on making him happy, she wasn't prepared for the past to catch up with her.
1. The task

Title: To wish upon an Angel Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, and hopefully I didn't copy anybody's story. Summary: Hermione Granger is an angel trying to earn her wings; Draco is a depressed kid. Hermione's mission is to make him happy. Impossible? Maybe or maybe not. First fic! Please R&R  
  
Students attending Angel Academy, a school for angels, wore white robes and carried leather bound books, walked to their next class. One student with curly brown hair flowing down her back and brown eyes walked with small steps but turned around when her name was called.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" They waited till a messy black-haired boy and a red haired boy ran up to her, all out of breath.  
  
"You guys wouldn't be out of breath if you didn't oversleep." Hermione scolded.  
  
"Hey, we're not all as smart as you, Hermione, that homework was hard!" The red head explained through quick breaths.  
  
"Oh, Ron, if you would at least pay attention in class in class it wouldn't be that hard." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione checked her watch. "We have to hurry! We only have five minutes till class starts." Her friends watched as she hurriedly walked down the hall, turning the corner at the end.  
  
Ron turned to his black-haired friend. "Harry, do you know why she's so...so, you know anxious today?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"She's always anxious." Ron looked at where Hermione just was.  
  
"Yeah, but today she seems more anxious than normal." Harry nodded and both of them walked toward their class.  
  
§Ä§  
  
Harry and Ron came in and sat next to Hermione just as the teacher walked in. "Class, I know you are all excited about today-" The teacher was cut off as the class started talking elatedly. The teacher typed her ruler on her desk. "Class, now listen and listen carefully. As you all know, this year you'll be getting your assignment. Once completed, you will get your first wings. As most of the older students have said, helping a human find happiness can be easy or not, it depends on what kind of human. There is no time limit, you will stay with your human until he or she has regained happiness or hope. Do not worry about where you will live or eat, for all is provided. There will be no packing, you will each be giving money to start out and it will last you for the whole assignment. You will be separated around the world, there will be no contact between angels, we don't want anybody getting help from their friends," Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. "Now, I will pass out your assignments and you will be leaving in 30 minutes."  
  
The teacher walked around and handed out pieces of parchment to everyone. When Hermione got hers she read it quickly, excited on who her human was.  
  
ANGEL: HERMIONE GRANGER  
MARCH 28, 2004  
  
HUMAN: DRACO MALFOY  
  
EYES: BLUISH GRAY  
  
HAIR: BLOND  
  
HEIGHT: 6.3'  
  
WEIGHT: ...  
  
BIRTHDAY: DECEMBER 17, 1988  
  
AGE: 16  
  
HOME: ENGLAND  
  
DESCRIPTION: DEPRESSED, FATHER THROWN IN JAIL AND MOTHER IS SEVERLY  
ILL.  
  
Hermione reread several times, so her human was Draco Malfoy huh? She frowned when she read about his family. No wonder he's depressed. This might be a little challenging but she liked challenges. She turned around when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Harry and Ron stood next to her, Ron grinned. "We have been trying to get your attention for hours! Your human must be pretty interesting." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron, if you have been getting my attention for hours then we would have already been on our missions." Her two friends laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So Hermione who did you get?" Hermione took a quick glance down at her paper.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. How about you guys?"  
  
"Lavender Brown."  
  
"Ginny Weasley." Hermione glanced at Ron.  
  
"Ron, is she related to you?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so." Hermione nodded and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Only nine more minutes till we leave. I'm going to miss you guys."  
  
"Yeah, and we're going to miss you too." They shared a group hug before separating.  
  
"Now class, it is time for you to go to your new homes." Everybody said a quick goodbye before they were transported to their new home.  
  
§Ä§  
  
Hermione was transported in front of a small one-story white house with a small red roof. Surrounding the house was a miniature garden; with many beautiful flowers in full bloom for it was spring. A short fence with a gate enclosed it in a small rectangular shape yard. Opening the gate, which squeaked on unoiled hinges, Hermione walked down the small path that led up to the front porch. Taking out a small key that was giving with the parchment she unlocked the door. A small cloud of dust flew out of the house and into Hermione, which caused her to cough.  
  
The house, which looked small on the outside, was quite big on the inside. There were nicely painted white walls and a shelf near the front door. There was a living room that had a ceiling fan and a small black TV. Small square windows with red curtains faced the front yard. There was a fireplace underneath a brown mantle made of oak. A small end table sat at the...end of a red couch, complete with gold trimmed pillows. Paintings adorned the walls giving it a homey look. On the opposite side of the windows was a door that led to the kitchen.  
  
It was tiled floor kitchen with a small mahogany table for eating and mahogany cabinets. There was a silver sink and right above of it was a window, overlooking the small garden. There was a stove and pots and pans were in the cabinets. Silver ware and plates were stocked in the cabinets. She walked into another room, the bedroom.  
  
In the middle of the bedroom was a large king-sized bed with velvet blankets and big soft white pillows. There was a dresser and a mirror. Two average sized lamps sat at both tables beside the bed. There was a small alarm clock next to it, which read, 8:38AM in red digits. There was a small white door that connected it to the bathroom. The bathroom had enough room for a toilet, sink and shower. There was a red soft carpet and towels in there.  
  
Hermione walked back out of her bedroom and to the laundry room, she saw a dryer and washer. Then there was a back door in there too. She opened it and walked out side down a path surrounded by roses and lilies and many more flowers. There was also a bench under the shade of two trees. It looked very peaceful indeed. There wasn't a lot of noise because it was not a very busy neighborhood.  
  
After looking around the house, Hermione began to clean it. There was dust everywhere and just to be safe she cleaned all the sheets and coverings. She scrubbed the floor and washed the windows. Once she was done with the inside of the house, she went outside and watered the plants, rested on the dusted bench and went back to weeding the garden and arranging the flowers.  
  
Hermione's clothes were already transported into the newly cleaned drawers. She wanted to plant a small vegetable garden; it could save some money.  
  
It was 10:00PM when she finished cleaning. She took a long warm shower before crawling into bed, falling asleep instantly. Tomorrow she would go to school.  
  
§Ä§  
  
Hermione opened the door to the principal's office, walking in. She slowly closed the door and turned around to find nobody at the front desk. She walked up to the desk, carrying her books and schedule; she rang the bell. A small plump women came from a door to the side, she smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hello dear, you must be Hermione Granger, the new exchange student?" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's so nice to have an exchange student here," She saw Hermione raising her schedule. "Oh, don't worry about your schedule, we have a student with the same classes as you, he will be showing you around. Oh! And here he is!" Hermione heard the door click shut and turned around to meet her new tour guide.  
  
"Hermione meet Draco Malfoy, Draco meet Hermione Granger. You will be showing her around the school for the first week, tell her about everything in the school. Now here's a note for the teacher. Now off you go." She hurried them out the door and into the hall.  
  
"Hello Draco, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand. He looked at her hand with the utmost disgust before swiveling around walking down the hallway. Okay...maybe he wasn't a people person. She quickly caught up to his fast pace.  
  
"Um...so...how is school life? Is it hard?" He didn't answer, just kept an emotionless mask and kept on walking. Hermione looked down at the tiles at her feet before looking back up.  
  
"So...seen any good movies?" He continued to ignore her as she continued to talk.  
  
"Is that a natural color or did you bleach it?"  
  
"Umm...are you deaf or mute?" Draco took one glance at her.  
  
"I would be happy if I was deaf." He saw Hermione brighten up considerable.  
  
"Would you?" He raised an eyebrow in question, so she continued. " Would you be happy if you're deaf?" He stared at her.  
  
"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" Hermione blushed.  
  
They continued to walk in silence until they reached a door. Opening it, Draco walked in, leaving Hermione behind. She glared at his back before walking in and seeing him hand the note to the teacher then walking to his seat. She looked up as the teacher motioned to her. As she walked across the room she could feel everybody's stare bearing down her back. Whispers filled the air as she made it to the platform. The teacher turned to look at her, with a kind smile on.  
  
"Hello Hermione, would you like to say something about yourself?" His voice echoed off the quiet room.  
  
"Hi," She said turning to the crowd of students. "I'm Hermione Granger, I am 16 years old and was born on August 28, 16-um-1988. I love books and spend most of my time at the library. My favorite color is blue and I like cats." She rushed through the rest, hoping that nobody caught her slip-up. She looked around the class, it seemed like nobody did; and then she saw him. She watched as Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, but turned away. She gulped.  
  
"Well," the teacher exclaimed, making Hermione jump. "Its nice to meet you Hermione, I hope you like your stay here. You may sit...uh...right in front of Blaise Zabini. Blaise raise your hand." A boy with brown hair coming behind his ears, a little longer than Draco's, raised his hand. He had average sized brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He seemed nice enough. She thought as she sat down in front of him, oblivious of the look she received from Draco.  
  
§Ä§  
  
As class ended, Draco grabbed his books and left the classroom, not even bothering to wait for Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and ran after Draco, who was disappearing through the crowd of students filing out of their classrooms. Her shouts for him to wait were unheard through the talking of the students. She stopped suddenly when somebody stepped in her way; she looked up to come face-to-face with the boy, Blaise Zabini. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Blaise. The boy you sit in front of." Hermione nodded and was just about to tell him whom she was when he held up his hand.  
  
"Everybody knows who you are, Hermione. Can I ask you a question?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I thought you just did." Blaise chuckled.  
  
"Can I ask you three questions?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Are you a fallen angel?" Hermione tensed up, but Blaise didn't seem to notice.  
  
"W-why would you think that?" Blaise smiled kindly at her and took her hand.  
  
"Because you have unearthly beauty." He was just about to lean down and kiss her hand when a book came sailing through the air and made contact with the back of Blaise's head.  
  
Blaise slowly got up and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head and neck. Sighing he looked down at the book laying innocently on the floor. Reaching down he picked up the book, American History. "Honestly Draco, you can't always have books fight your battles," He turned the book over and traced over a dent. "You really threw that book hard."  
  
Hermione watched as Draco came from behind Blaise, he gave him a long hard glare before grabbing Hermione by the elbow and dragged her away. Blaise smiled at her and gave her a wink. Making a phone with his pinky and thumb he put it to his ear and mouth. Hermione looked confused. She didn't even know his number. He then motioned her pocket in her jeans; with his free hand she reached in and felt a piece of paper. How did it-? She smiled at him before Draco turned the corner and she lost sight of him.  
  
After a few more turns, Hermione glanced up at Draco. "You do know that you left your book behind with Blaise, right?" Draco halted to a stop.  
  
"Damn it." He cursed under his breath as he snapped around and stomped back the way they came.  
  
A/N: My so lovable sister, older by the way, read a couple of pages of my story. And she said that it sniff sucked. So I rewrote it! YAY! Hopefully it's better. Please Review!! Oh! And sorry if the characters are ooc. 


	2. Project

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

§Ä§

After swiping his book back from Blaise, he proceeded to drag Hermione to their next class: History.

§Ä§

"Now class, today we would be doing a project." The teacher announced as he walked in. "Don't complain, you will be writing an essay, make a slideshow or make a movie on one myth or legend of your choice." A student from the front row raised his hand, which the teacher completely ignored.

"Got it? Good, now I'll pair you up and then I want you to get working." With that the teacher sat in at his desk and observed the students.

"Patil, Crabbe." Hermione turned to look at Draco as he sat there looking straight ahead.

He sat still through out the conversation; he didn't participate in any of the events and only moved when he was paired up with Pansy Parkinson. She watched him until everybody was paired up; looking around she noticed that she had nobody to pair up with. The teacher seemed to notice it too.

"Draco," The said person turned to look at him. "Why don't you pair up with Hermione? Since you are already giving her a tour around the school. Pansy you can pair up with Dean and Neville." The two unlucky guys groaned.

Draco walked across the room, he wasn't really happy. Not because he wouldn't be with Pansy, no he was ecstatic, but with being paired up with Hermione. He sat down across from Hermione. She seemed to be nervous, or so he observed. His eyes turned to her as she spoke.

"Are you and...and Pansy a couple?" Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows. He felt like laughing, but held it in.

"No." He answered, plain and simple.

"Oh," She looked down in her lap, before looking back up. "So, what do you think we should do our report on?"

"Just pick something and let's get this over with." Hermione glared before starting to think.

"Unicorns?" He stared at her like she was nuts.

"Dragons?" He shrugged and leaned back, closing his eyes and propping his feet up onto the table.

"Demons?"

"Too many."

"Angels?" He cracked open an eye.

"Angels?" Hermione nodded.

"So which is it? Dragons or angels?" Draco let his feet fall to the floor with a thump.

"Everybody already knows about dragons, we should do angels." Hermione looked at him.

"I wanted to do dragons." Draco leaned forward on the desk.

"We're doing angels." Hermione kept her stare up.

"No, we're doing dragons."

"Angels!"

"Dragons!"

"Angels!"

"Now why in the world will a boy like you want to do a project on angels?"

"Why would a girl like you want to do a project on dragons?" Draco looked at her with a fiery expression.

"Because I think they're fascinating." She responded with the same fiery expression.

The teacher came walking over. "Now what is this fuss on angels and dragons?"

"He-"

"She-" They started.

"Hermione?"

"He wants to do the project on angels but I want to do it on dragons."

"Why don't you do angels," Draco smirked at Hermione. "And dragons?" His smirk soon turned into disbelief.

"Both?" The teacher nodded.

"That would settle the argument, wouldn't it? Well, carry on." With that the teacher walked away.

They glared at each other, before Hermione stood up and took her books. "If you would so kindly show me to the library I would start on the project." Draco crossed his arms.

"And if I don't want to show you where the library is?" Hermione smirked and looked around the classroom, before turning back to him.

"It wouldn't matter, I can always go ask Blaise to show me around." Draco got up and grabbed his books.

"Forget about him, I'll show you where that library is." Hermione smiled to herself as she followed him out of the classroom.

§Ä§

Hermione looked around amazed as they entered the library. Draco walked in passing her and walked to the Fiction Section, ignoring Hermione and her dazed expression. Searching in the A section he picked out a book and sat down on one of the burgundy chairs in the library. Hermione snapped out of her dazed expression and went to search in the Fiction Section too. Taking out a book on Dragons, she also sat down in one of the burgundy chairs in the reading section. She opened the book and began to read, completely ignoring Draco.

§Ä§

Draco looked over his book to see Hermione sit down and begin to read, he looked down at his book, studying the picture of the angel piercing a demon with a staff. Light was surrounding the angel in the background. Typical Angel, he inwardly sighed, an angel would make his life a whole lot better. He looked at Hermione again before turning the page and continued reading.

§Ä§

They both stayed in the library for what seemed hours but soon the bell rang and class ended. Hermione and Draco checked out their books, Hermione staring amazed at the technology called the computer, receiving odd looks from the librarian and Draco.

§Ä§

As soon as school ended, Hermione rushed out, clutching her books. What a day! She was exhausted and being near Draco didn't help one bit. Every single teacher made them pair up together. She sighed and continued walking down the street, not seeing the light turn green on the traffic light. She turned to look as a car came rushing toward her, the honking growing louder as the driver tried to slam on the brakes. She was frozen in place; she lifted her arms to shield herself.

§Ä§

Draco was walking home, he preferred the outside than the car; he looked across the street to see the new student stupidly walk across the street as the light turned green. He stared wide-eyed as a car came rushing forward. She was going to be killed! He watcher he cover herself in attempt to shield herself from the speeding automobile. Then it all happened in slow motion. He watched as the driver slammed on the brakes and Hermione cover herself, but then the impossible happened. He swore he saw the car pass through her. He blinked to clear the dust out of his eyes, when he opened then she was gone. '_Impossible, I must be hallucinating. No way she could have been there, all a figure of my imagination.' _The thought didn't convince him but he just shook his head and walked on.

§Ä§

Hermione let the breath she had been holding go. That was close. Good thing she had been paying attention in class or she would have never survived. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths; she had teleported just in time too, but not very far, just around the corner. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, she just used magic and in front of humans too! She gasped. And Draco Malfoy was there! She groaned what a way to begin life on earth.

§Ä§

Sorry for not updating for a long time, I was preoccupied with school....and thanks for reviewing even if it is only one person. People who read and don't review....give me some credit, review...yeah, that's all I wanted to talk about.


	3. New Rule

Disclaimer: Like everybody else...I wish

§Ä§

Hermione threw her book bag onto the floor and fell onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. She felt her eyes start to droop, as sleep was about to overcome her when she was interrupted.

_Ring Ring._ The phone rang.

Hermione groaned and rolled over, snatching up the phone.

"Hello?" She greeted groggily.

"Hello, Hermione?" Her eyes shot open.

"Harry? What...how...-" She heard Harry laugh over the phone.

"There's a new rule in the project, we could talk to each other now, the teachers have considered that it would be dull if we couldn't talk to our friends." Hermione beamed.

"But Harry, how did you get my number?" She could feel Harry's smile in his voice.

"The teacher's gave us them, by owls...didn't you get yours, yet?" Hermione frowned.

"I think I was in school...I'll go check my mail." She took the portable phone and walked toward the door when a bang on the window adverted her attention.

She walked over to the window and was amazed to see black owl with gold eyes staring at her clutching a letter. Opening the window she patted the owl's head and took the letter, the owl soon flying off. Etched in gold words was Miss. Granger.

Hermione turned it around, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear, she tore open he back and took out a letter, a little piece of paper falling out. Picking it up, Hermione placed it behind the letter and continued reading.

Dear Miss Granger,

The _Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has decided, with the help of Dumbledore, that students should be allowed to talk to each other, BUT not in person. The Minister had thought that it would have been uninteresting if you wasn't allowed to talk to your friends._

_A paper containing everybody's number is included in this letter. No help for the project, people will be warned and then punished._

Professor and Head of Gryffindor,

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione pulled out the piece of paper from behind the letter and studied it, trying to remember who was who and what number belonged to what person.

Name Number

Harry Potter 879-4356

Ron Weasley 453-8722

Susan Bones 820-0745

Terrence Boot 387-1198

Parvati Patil 327-0552

Cho Chang 982-0483

The list went on and on naming Hermione's classmates one by one. Hermione smiled, this was not going to be bad after all. Suddenly Harry spoke up startling Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Harry, I just got the letter. Have you talked to Ron yet?" Harry laughed.

"No, I doubt he would even know how to use a phone." Hermione smiled.

"So, how was your day?" Her smile faltered.

"Ugh! I started school, which was great mind you, and I met my human." Harry cut in.

"So how is he?" Hermione groaned.

"He's so high on himself and stuck up. Then..." Hermione drifted off.

"What? Hermione?" Harry responded through the phone.

"I used magic." There was a slight pause.

"No."

"Yes..."

"I don't believe it! The perfect angel...was breaking rules?" Harry faked a shocked voice.

"Oh Harry, it was for a good purpose too." Hermione defended.

"Uh huh..." Hermione glared at the phone.

"Honestly Harry, it was." Fabric rustled on the other end.

"I'm going to call Ron. Oh yeah, school starts in a couple of weeks for me! Bye!"

"Bye!" Then she hung up.

Taking one last look at the phone, Hermione placed the paper on the table, getting up she suddenly remembered something. _I got Blaise's phone number._

§Ä§

Blaise sat on one of his many emerald green chairs and looked at the games he was playing with Draco. "Your move." Draco looked up. Suddenly the phone rang and Blaise went to go get it, when he was out of the room, Draco stole his queen and hid it with all the other pieces he had taken. Soon Blaise came back, with the phone held to his ear, grinning.

"Hey," Draco looked at Blaise. "I thought you would never call."

"No, no, I'm not doing anything important." Draco glared.

"Really? Interesting..." Draco couldn't understand the one sided conversation, but kept on stealing Blaise's pieces until there was only the king left.

§Ä§

Hermione sat at the desk in her bedroom and worked on her project, listening to the phone. She opened a book from the pile by her desk and started flipping through it, taking notes here and there. _Dragons were mythical creatures. In Ancient Greek Draco meant Dragon. _Hermione paused in her writing.

"Hey Blaise?"

"Yeah?" Came the short reply.

"What are you doing on your project?"

"Dog Demons. I found this really cool story about a Jewel of Four Souls and this Half Dog Demon. What are you doing?"

"Dragons and Angels..."

"Two? You're a lot like Malfoy, always trying to get extra credit." Hermione shook her head.

"No, Malfoy is doing Angels, I'm doing Dragons." There was a snicker.

"Malfoy doing Angels?" There was a laugh before it was cut off.

"Shut up Zabini." Hermione gasped.

"How long has he been there, Blaise?" There was a groan.

"Since the beginning." Stated a calm and cool voice. There was a shift in the background and Hermione heard a moan of pain.

Suddenly there was an abrupt stop. "Hey! There are chess pieces down here! White chess pieces, Malfoy you've been cheating!"

"It's not like you haven't." There was a rustle of cloth and the clinking of pieces falling out.

"Yeah but...hey, is that my phone? Are you talking to Hermione?"

"Hermione? On first name bases already Zabini." Zabini just scoffed.

"At least she doesn't think of me as an self-centered jerk."

"She will."

"Give me back the phone." There was a thump as somebody fell.

"No!" There was a rustle and china breaking.

"Hell yes!" There was a scratch on the phone.

"Hell no!" There was a grunt and somebody ran out the door, slamming it shut.

"Hell yes!" Came a muffled reply and the door swung open.

There was another sound as somebody leaped on the other and tackled them to the ground. "Oof! God, you're heavy, Zabini!" There was a snatch of the phone and Blaise came back on.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione laughed.

"Hey." Hermione kept on talking Blaise until Draco got fed up and left.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione."

"Sure, see you." There was a click and Hermione hung up.

She turned to look at her clock, which stated 10:37PM, time to go to bed, she had school tomorrow anyways and she still had to devise a plan to make Draco Malfoy happy.

A/N: See? I can update! Track out! Happy!


	4. Secrets out

Title: My Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: Getting tired of saying this and I bet you guys don't even read this so I say this once for every one of the chapters: Don't own.

Hermione woke up earlier than usual the next morning. Looking around the room, she walked over to her closet and took out a light blue t-shirt with the words Angel on it. _You don't know how true._ Then grabbing a pair of hip hugging long blue jeans and to high sandals, she went to take a shower.

Drying off, she tied her wet hair into a bun, leaving few curls to frame her face. Walking to the kitchen she smiled and took out the needed ingredients and went to work. Today was the day she started her mission, to make Draco Malfoy happy. Smirking she turned on the stove and set the oven.

Draco looked up when he sensed somebody standing over him. "Hey Mal-Draco!" He stared into the face of the one and only, exchange student, Hermione Granger. Not letting the confusion show on his face he looked coldly at her. "What do you want? Didn't I already show you were to go?"

Hermione glared at him and presented him with her offering of a box. "Here...thanks for showing me around." Draco raised an eyebrow, but took the box and set it on the table; turning back to Hermione who was still standing there.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" She received a shrug.

"Maybe later...unless, it's something important," Nodding she watched as he reached for the ribbon holding it together. "Nah. I changed my mind." He watched amused as her face turned into disbelief.

"Open the box already!" Right now, she wished looks could kill.

"If you insist...but then..." The glare soon became intense. God, he loved toying with her. Untying the ribbon he pulled off the top and a delicious smell wafted out.

"You made me..." He was cut off when Hermione interrupted.

"Lunch! Yup, I made you lunch! Nothing much, just a little mashed potatoes and gravy, a little roast beef, oh and can't forget the rice! I also separated them so they wouldn't run into each other. Hope you enjoy it! Tata." With that said Hermione left a bewildered Malfoy.

It had only been a few minutes until Blaise joined him at the table. Sniffing the air Blaise looked around and finally spotted the uneaten food. "Hey Malfoy, you gonna eat that?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts and taking one look at the food given from Hermione, he pulled it closer to him. Blaise pouted. "Fine, don't share anything with your best friend do you? Who is that from anyways?"

Draco smirked. " Granger." Gleefully watching as Blaise looked dumbfounded.

"That's no fair, she didn't even make me anything." Glancing over his right shoulder he found what he was looking for. "Hermione! Wait up!" Malfoy watched as the brown-haired girl waited for his friend to approach her.

Since they were standing close enough, he wouldn't miss the chance to eavesdrop. " What is it Blaise?"

"How come you didn't make me a lunch?" _He's using the face again, I know it!_ Draco looked over at them.

"And may I ask, what you did to help me?" There was a shuffle of fabric as Blaise put his hands in his pant pockets.

"Hermione, I did a lot of stuff. Like...I gave you my number. Uh...I saved you from Malfoy." Blaise ignored the thumping pain on the back of his head as Malfoy threw a rock.

The angel giggled. " Okay, I'll make you one tomorrow." Draco stood up.

"I wouldn't really call that fair, Granger. After all giving you his phone number was all he did. It doesn't..." Blaise and Hermione turned to him, making him feel a little uneasy.

"Don't tell me your jealous, Malfoy. Besides you already got your lunch...or can I have it?" Draco once again held the box tightly to him out of reflex. What was his property, he protected.

"No chance in Hell, Zabini."

"What why not? Seems like you don't want it." They continued arguing, not noticing that Hermione had slipped away.

Hermione walked down the halls, clutching her books. _I wonder how Harry and Ron are doing? I should call Ron. _She entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Class, we would be going to the library so you may study on your assignment." The class filed out.

Hermione promptly walked toward the D section, taking out a mountain of books on Dragons and some on medieval times, followed closely by Draco, who held one book on Angels.

"I don't even know why you need all those books, Granger, they'll still be here tomorrow." He opened the book and sat down, ignoring the cold glare sent his way. _And I made him lunch...he didn't even say 'Thank You.' Stupid prat._

Taking one of the black books from the top of the pile labeled "Times Long Ago: Medieval Times", she opened it and began to read, only to gasp in surprise. With only a glance, Malfoy checked to see what startled her; not being able to see over the cover, she sat up. "What is it?" He jumped a little when she snapped the book close.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Looking disbelieving at her, he settled back

Making sure that he wasn't looking she slowly opened the book.

_It was said in the late 1600's that there was such a thing as witches, and those accused of such an act of witchery or any sort of supernatural doings were burned at stake. One famously known witch was that of Hermione Granger, known as the youngest witch to be executed. At the age of sixteen, the young brunette was tied to the stake and roasted, earning a painful death. Not long after her death, Hermione's family was also killed, believed to also be involved in magic._

A lone tear escaped from her eye and fell, to the page with a sketched picture of 'Hermione', landing with a plop. During her sad moment, she didn't realize that Draco was looking at her from over the cover of his book.

He hated it when women cried, like every other male spices, it made them feel all nervous and guilty, unless he was really angry. Taking on last look on the book she was reading, he made sure to check it out later.

It was a little bit longer until the teacher called them to get back to class, Draco watched silently as she placed the book back on the shelve, pretending to place his book back, he waited until she left. Rushing over to the bookcase, he grabbed it off the shelve. He flipped to the first page and read it..._Hmm...let's see, she didn't seem to be in the middle or the end...must be at the beginning._ Taking a look at the table of contents he flipped to the page marked: _Witches_.

(That would have been a great cliffhanger!)

Not knowing what her partner was doing, Hermione walked slowly to her locker and packed up. She paused in remembrance to what had happened those horrifying years long ago.

Waves into Flashback

_Hermione worked quietly in the corner, knitting a new coat for her father. Glimpsing up once when she heard the door creak open and who else but the girl who hated her, Millicent Bulstrode. _

_"Oh look at that, isn't it the little witch!" She sneered._

_"I'm not a witch." Bulstrode ignored her and walked over._

_"Don't lie to me, witch. You've been stringing everybody along, pretending to be the normal little girl. I know what you did, you have everybody under a spell, don't you? I see right through you and your stupid magic." Hermione stood up, her knitting tools clattering to the ground._

_"Get it through your thick head, Bulstrode. I am not a witch!" Millicent snorted._

_"Do you think that I can't see through your little lies? Of course you're a witch! You always get good grades on tests, always acting all sugary sweet to everybody, and let's not forget, always getting asked out of dates." Hermione glared back._

_"I get good grades because I study, not like other people and I happen to act sweet because I was brought up that way. I can't help it if all the village boys want to ask me out. It's not _my_ problem that you're so ugly." Millicent's eyes flashed red._

_"How dare you! I'll have you roasted for that!" With that she whipped around and stormed out._

__

_Later that day, the village men barged in and captured her. As she was tied up in a chair, with two soldiers flanking her sides, she was given a trail._

_"Hermione Granger, the court has come to a decision. You are to be burned in the afternoon for crimes as sorcery and-" She pulled against the ropes._

_"I'm not a witch!" The guards held her down, tying them even tighter around her arms._

_ "It's not true! I'm not a witch, I don't know anything about magic!" She pleaded them to hear her out._

_"Of course you wouldn't admit it. After all, she did bewitch the men of the village." Looking back, Hermione found Millicent smirking. _

_"Yes, it was she who bewitched my poor child with the fever." Came a woman's voice from the back._

_"She even made it so my cow wouldn't give milk." Shouted a man._

_"I lost my brother because he had died in the war. Surely it would have never happened if that witch hadn't know about him."_

_"My plants aren't growing and I gave them the best soil there was." _

_"As you are charged, Granger, you will be burned. That is the evidence." Hermione stared wide-eyed at everybody, in earnest that they wouldn't believe what they had heard. _

_"Guards, take the witch to the post and let the burning begin." There were cheers as the mob followed her to the post, and watched as she was chained up. _

_Hermione watched in terror as a man walked up, a piece of wood held above his head, burning. Wild cheers rose from the crowd as he lit the straw heap, lighting it. _

_"Burn! Burn! Burn!" Came the shouts._

_Smoke rose and clouded her vision and her smell, she coughed as it got into her lungs. She could see through the smoke, Millicent sneer at her. Feeling the hot flames lick at her feet she struggled to get away. _

_"Help me..." She choked out. "Please help me!" The flames engulfed her. _

_It burned her as she felt that her skin was melting. Shock waves of pain shot through her body, making her jolt off of the pillar and slam into it again and again. Her screams were rewarded with shouts of glee from the traitors of the town. She just wanted to die quickly, to feel no pain. The chains made it even unbearable, and she could feel the blazing sensation of the flames going up her waist, legs long gone. _

_Soon her wish came true and she was swallowed up by the darkness and swept away from the pain._

Waves back to Reality

Hermione could feel the prickling of tears. That wretched girl, accusing her of a sin she had not done. Zipping up her bag, she noticed that the hall was cleared and she was left alone. _Just like my trail._ She thought bitterly. Slamming her locker, she walked toward the entrance only to stop when something blocked her way.

Looking up she noticed who it was. "Malfoy...what are you doing here?" He stared coldly at her and held up a book. "Times Long Ago: Medieval Times" She gasped. He had read it.

(Hmmm...might stop there...but I owe you.)

"Witch." She panicked.

"I'm not a witch!" Déjà vu.

"You don't deserve to live here, ghost."

"I'm not a ghost." Hermione took a step back as he advanced on her.

"You should go back to where you came from and leave the living world to those who deserve it."

"Stop it!" He backed her into a wall.

"If I see you again tomorrow, Granger, I would tell the whole world about your little secret."

"Don't please...Draco-" He backhanded her.

"Don't you dare use my name, witch. What are you doing here? Trying to get vengeance on those who accused you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then what was it? If it isn't important then go back to Hell."

"I came to help." He glared at her.

"Help? Help who?"

"You." He gave her the most disgusted look.

"Why would I need help from the dead? Let alone one that died 400 years ago?"

"I know about your pain, Malfoy." She winced when he made a move with his hand.

"What pain?"

"Y-your p-parents-" He cut her off.

"There is nothing wrong with them, so stay out of it." He backed off and walked out of the school, leaving Hermione on the ground in tears.

"I don't think I can go through with this anymore." She whispered as she clutched the wall.

As soon as she arrived back she collapsed onto the bed, crying her eyes out. The assignment was getting harder and harder. Now that Malfoy knew she had died a long time ago, it would be harder to make him happy. She had to be near him to make happy and if she couldn't go tomorrow, how would she get her job done? Hugging her pillow close, Hermione let her eyes droop.

_Ring!_ Blasted phone.

Reaching over she took it and held it to her phone.

"Hi Hermione! Ron here oh, and Harry too. Guess what?" Hermione closed her eyes as her friend rambled on.

"Well anyways, Harry came upon this 3-way thingy and now we can all talk with each other." She could picture Ron beaming but she couldn't feel happy with him.

"Hermione?" Harry's worried voice came up. "Are you okay? Usually you would express our glee. What's wrong?" Ron had seemed to calm down to and listen for her answer.

"Hermione?"

"Mione? You there." Click. She hung up.

A/N: Secrets out! Hey, that would be a good title! Tell me if I need more improvement!


End file.
